Kapalı Beta Güncellemeleri
Updates are occasional patches and add-ons or removal of information and/or features of a game. The following notes were for WARFRAME Closed Beta. Ölümcül Amphis kullanıma hazır! Bu Grineer Heavy Staff, Grineer teknolojisinin tasarımını ve kültürünü yansıtan, canavarca bir makyaj alan geleneksel bir personel silahıdır. Değişiklikler: *Aynı LAN'da birden fazla oynatıcıya izin vermek için seçenekler menüsünde ağ bağlantı noktalarının el ile yapılandırılması etkinleştirildi. *Birkaç Tüfek ve Tabanca için ince ayarlar yapıldı. Ayrıntı için:Buraya Tıklayın *Silah değiştirme süresi kısaltıldı. |fixes = * Boss Öldürme sayısı, İstatistiklerde doğru şekilde yazılmama hatası düzeltildi *Leaper duvarlardan atlamıyor *Bir düşman durmadan önce öldürülürse Rhino Stomp'un kırılması sorunu düzeltildi. *Bir hedef doğru anda ölürse, Loki Switch Teleport kopma sorunu düzeltildi. *Sabit osprey egzoz etkisi. *Tarayıcıların vurulduğunda dik durmasıyla ilgili bir sorun düzeltildi. *Kullanıcı ölürse ve aktifken tekrar canlanırsa Snow Globe'un devam etmesi sorunu giderildi. *Zehir bulutları, hedefler için süresi dolduktan sonra da devam ediyor. *Tam ekrandan pencereli moda geçerken çözünürlük şimdi düzgün şekilde kaydedilebiliyor. *Seçenekler menüsünde hatalı çözünürlük gösteren bir UI hatası düzeltildi. *Excalibur Radial Javelin + Nyx Absorb, artık Hedefleri öldürmüyor. *Donma hasarı ile öldürülen şarj cihazları artık düzgün bir şekilde Ragdoll yapılıyor. *Oyuncunun takım bulmada takılabileceği bir durum düzeltildi. *Bir nesneye yakın dururken Sabit Bolto mermileri yanlış yöne ateş ediyordu. *Aktif takım sayısı artık uygun bölgeden gelen maçları düzgün bir şekilde gösteriyor. *Büyük seviyeler için iyileştirilmiş yükleme süreleri. *Yakın dövüş AI için daha büyük hedeflere saldırmada sorun var. *AI artık görünmez oyuncuları hedeflenmiyor. *Bolto mermileri artık gecikmeden daha az etkilenmeli ve isabet hedeflerinde daha güvenilir. *Radyal Silahsızlanma artık düşmanı 1. seviyeye indirildi *Nyx kullanırken günlük dosyası artık hata raporu almıyor. *Bazı düşkün ragdollar düzgün bir şekilde ümitsiz kalmamıştı. *Özellikle yüksek FOV ayarlarında Shuriken doğruluğu düzeltildi. *Radial Javelin şimdi havadaki düşmanları doğru bir şekilde hedef alıyor. }} Warframe: Q&A LIVESTREAM, February 27 @ 1:00 PM EST. Our first Dev Q&A video was a hit, so we’re taking it one step further: LIVESTREAM DEV Q&A! More info here |additions = *"Dagger Axe" skins added to the Market for Scindo and Dual Zoren. *FOV slider added to display options. |changes = *Player must now login to the launcher to receive updates, going from launcher to game logs player in automatically. *Enemies affected by freeze damage mods will now have an effect applied to their model. *AI death from freeze damage now causes them to shatter. *Options menu tabs now have a roll over effect when highlighted. *Lex balancing (less recoil, slightly higher fire rate) |fixes = *Fix for frozen enemies messing with Defense wave counters. *Restorative items now use the proper effects. *Fixed a case where players could consume their last weapon in a slot for a blueprint. *Temporary invulnerability added to beginning of bleedout to prevent near instant bleedout timer. *Client logs will not be spammed when playing a Grineer Asteroid level. *Fixed an issue with co-op doors and dead spectating players. *Fixed several problems with aggregated stat views. *Dying on an elevator no longer causes body to fall through elevator. *Fix for being stuck in place for several seconds after a skipped cinematic. *Fixed taking damage during a cinematic. *Fixed freeze damage actually speeding up some AI animations. *Fix for Bullet Attractor attach position not always looking great. *Fix for enemies running away during tutorial/dojo tests. *Fix for text not appearing on the upgrade screen when language is set to Chinese. *Fix for gear names overlapping prices. *Fixed an issue with clan chat messages sometimes not showing up. *New clan members now update their clan status upon accepting a clan invite. *Gravity is now disabled during Bladestorm preventing player from falling after each strike. *Fixed Infestation boss being in wrong boss room. *Roll can now interrupt a reload. *Pressing V no longer causes the player to roll. *Ammo pickups are shared for all players in a match. *Fix for certain AI showing as a target on the minimap in Exterminate missions. *Fixed security camera death effect position. *Fix for multiple damage immunity effects occurring at the same time causing various issues. *Fixed fullscreen setting not saving if player used Alt+Enter without saving display options after. *Fix for host migration causing pickups to disappear. *Fix for Crush and Overload animations continuing after being knocked down. *Likely fix for resolution changes not being saved for some users *Fixed an issue for certain Grineer Asteroid level layouts not spawning enemies until reaching the end |localizations = *Thanks for all the new updates, Tenno Operatives! }} Braton Vandal added for this weekend only |changes = *Love is fleeting and has been removed from the game - but we have a little love left and will extending the life of our Valentine colour picker through Open Beta Weekend! *Ammo boxes now have unique models and colours depending on the type of ammo. *Bladestorm power changed, attacks 5, 7, or 9 targets based on level and teleports back to starting position when the ability ends. *Text cursor will default to the password box if email is auto populated. *Damage adjustments for the Dual Skanas. |fixes = *Fixed doors locking down during mobile defense mission. *Remove hum sound from Gram. *Prevent more than 2 Nervos being deployed at once. *Prevent debilitated players from being targeted. *Fixed artifact card being selectable while Contacts list is open. *Fixed an issue with Bolto projectiles velocity slowing to zero while in the air still. *Fixed not being able to fail mobile defense missions after a host migration. *Fixed an issue with players playing the debilitated animation while playing another animation. *Fix for bullet attractor having issues targeting Grinders. *Fixed page selector so it is less confusing: Next/Previous now move over 1 page, First/Last behave as expected and current page should always be highlighted. }} __NOEDITSECTION__